Christmas Surprises
by Champion's Court
Summary: Happy Holidays, Merry Christmas, Joyous Kwanzaa, Fortuitous Festivus or whatever floats your boat. Here is my gift to the Pearlshipping Universe! Have a Great Holiday Season, everyone!


**So, I'm a terrible person. I know. I'm currently super busy with finals and an original story of my own which is turning out really good so far and I just ran out of steam for Champions. I'll try to update before the new year but no promises. Anyway, I wanted some fluffy Pearlshipping moments so I thought that I'd write some Christmas specials cause it's around that time now! For now this is a one-shot but I might add a couple more Christmas and winter related one-shots later if I feel like it. Anyways' here it is.**

**Thanks,**

**Court**

* * *

The snow was falling on the small town of Twinleaf. Everyone was outside enjoying the first snow of the year which had come very late this year, Christmas Eve to be exact. However, our favorite blue-haired coordinator was in her room, staring at a completed email, the mouse cursor hovering over the 'Send' button. She shook her head, scolding herself for her hesitation. _He wouldn't mind, _She thought, _He'd want to know._ She clicked the mouse, sending the email which had shattered her heart to write, across the world wide net. There was a faint bloop from her computer, signaling that she had gotten a reply. She clicked the email.

_Ill be rite their._

She giggled briefly at the horrible spelling, allowing the shouts and yells of the people and pokemon from outside to wash over her. Everyone was out there. Barry, Lucas, Lyra, Khoury, Zoey, even Paul had dropped his 'tough guy' facade and had joined in the massive snowball fight. Her mom had invited everyone from Sinnoh over to Twinleaf for the holidays.

Dawn had been looking forward to her first Christmas with a boyfriend. Kenny. She had bought him a great winter coat for Christmas. It wasn't green because she thought that had should try to wear a different color once in a while. She had been walking home from Jubilife, bundled up so much that she looked more like a Snorlax that had just gone Christmas shopping than herself when she had tripped and fell down a hill. The copious amounts of padding had protected her on the way down, though she lost her hat, so the sub-zero temperature was nipping at her nose and ears. When she finally rolled to a stop, she heard a few familiar voices murmuring to each other.

When she peaked out from behind the bushes, her heart had chilled despite the ten layers that she had manged to squeeze over her favorite red coat that she had worn when she, Ash and Brock had visited Snowpoint and the places around it. It was Kenny and Ash's Unova trsvelling partner, Iris.

Holding hands.

Leaning together.

Kissing.

She felt tears roll down her cheeks, only to freeze halfway down them, stinging where they stopped. She stumbled away, crawling up the hill as Piplup stayed behind and 'scolded' the two, though his version of 'scolding' was rather dangerous. Growling in frustration, she called out her Typhlosion and Togekiss. After Typhlosion had thawed the two out from the water that Piplup's Whirlpool had covered them with, she had Togekiss carry the two back to Twinleaf. She dumped them in Professor Rowan's lab and headed home, ignoring the two calling out to her.

She had locked the door to her house, knowing that her mom had a key if she needed in and shut herself in her room. When Kenny and Iris had gotten thoroughly thawed and tried to come and talk to her, they discovered the front door locked and when Kenny had tried to get her to open her window, she threw out the coal black coat out of the window with a card attached. When Iris picked up the card, Dawn ordered Typhlosion to use ember. The Swanna down jacket erupted into flames in the street below.

She hadn't acknowledged anyone until her mom had almost broken her door down with a cup of hot chocolate. She wouldn't see anyone else, no matter how hard they had tried, for two days. May, her best friend apart from Ash had come and sat outside her door, refusing to leave as she talked to Dawn. Dawn never responded, but the voice of her best friend had calmed her. It was actually May's idea to contact Ash. When she suggested this, Dawn had gotten up and written the email to her best friend who was currently in Kalos, travelling with Serena, Bonnie and Clemont.

She had met them a few months before when she and Kenny visited Lumoise City. Kenny was being very over protective of her, but Serena had some how lured him away long enough for her and Ash to actually have a talk without Kenny interrupting over every little time they had started joking around and they only had one chance to high five before Kenny had dragged her away, leaving earlier than they had meant to. The last thing Ash had said to her was, "I'll always be there for you, Dawn. I promise." She high fived him, the familiar tingle lingering in her hand as they connected. Then Kenny dragged her away, leaving Ash down trodden as they flew away on the plane.

She was jolted back to the present as a dark shadow passed in front of her window. He heard her mom exclaim with surprise as Kenny yelled at the intruder. There was a loud crack and Kenny stopped in mid-sentence. She heard May shout with glee as someone barged up the stairs. She got up from her desk as her door flew open.

In place of her door, there stood Ash Ketchum. He was topless, wearing only swimtrunks. His cheeks were red, and his nose was a waxy white and his eyes looked wild. Snowflakes had landed in his hair, giving his hair a gleaming shine from the snow. He was shivering as he walked up to her and wrapped her in a big hug. For the first time since the initial shock, she allowed herself to breakdown. He sat her down on her bed and drew the blanket around them as she sobbed into his bare shoulder. They sat like that for the longest time, Ash murmuring reassurances into her ear while May stood guard at the door, repelling any would be intruders.

When Dawn had finally calmed down, she looked up and into Ash's eyes.

"You came." He leaned down and rested his forehead on her's, closing his eyes.

"Of course. Dawn, I couldn't stand knowing that you were upset without trying to reassure you. I promised." She placed a hand on his cheek which was still cold.

"You're cold." He chuckled.

"I was practicing for my battle against Cliff, the Ambrette Town Gym Leader on the beach when I got your email. I ran to the Pokemon Center, withdrew Charizard, and came as fast as I could."

"It's below zero."

"I _promised._"

"Well, promise me that you will stay for Christmas. And take a shower."

He nodded and picked her up, causing her to squeal with laughter.

"You should take a shower too, if you've been locked up here."

Dawn blushed at him, shyly nodding as he grinned at her, oblivious to the meaning of what he had just suggested. She let herself be carried into the bathroom. Ash set her down and began to withdraw from the room. She reached out, stopping him from leaving. He looked confused as Dawn locked the door and took her top off, exposing her bra. She turned so her back was to him.

"Undo me?"

Ash flushed a deep red.

* * *

By the time that Ash and Dawn emerged, the sun had gone down and everyone was in the living room, waiting for Dawn to come down. Only May and Johanna knew that Ash was here because when Charizard had punched Kenny, it caused him to forget that Ash had even come in the first place. Ash was planning the best Christmas gift ever.

Before she went downstairs, Dawn stood up on her tiptoes and pecked Ash on the lips. Before he could deepen the kiss, she pulled away.

"Don't forget, your cue is, 'Why is this one addressed to Ash?'!" He nodded as Dawn skipped down the stairs.

The living room was lit entirely by the tree, which cast a rainbow of colors around the room. When Dawn finally found a place to sit, May threw her a present about the size of a pokeball. May continued to pass out gifts until everyone had one and picked up a final small box. Dawn and May exchanged quick glances, grateful for the poor lighting that had prevented anyone else from noticing. With a smirk, May spoke.

"Why is this one addressed to Ash?" Everyone looked up in surprise. Dawn looked at the stairwell. Nothing was happening. She spoke in a louder voice.

"WHY IS THIS ONE ADDRESSED TO ASH?" There was a muffled yelp from upstairs as Ash heard his cue. Everyone else exchanged confused looks. Zoey laughed.

"Did Piplup knock somethi..." She fell silent as Ash tumbled down the stairs, landing in a crumpled heap at the bottom. Everyone clamored as Ash slowly sat up, rubbing the back of his head as he rose to his feet with a sheepish grin. Dawn and May both brought a hand up to their faces. The room fell silent.

"Hey everyone. Long time, no see." Kenny got up and left, dragging Iris behind him. The door slammed as they left. This exit was completely ignored as everyone swarmed Ash, hugging and patting him on the back. Lyra went as far as to kiss him on the cheek. This rendered the trainer speechless and Khoury frowned before Lyra pecked him on the lips. Everyone laughed at Ash as he babbled incoherently. Eventually, Dawn felt bad enough and kissed him on the lips. He hungrily returned the kiss as everyone froze at the sight apart from Lyra, who cheered.

"Took you two long enough!"

Ash and Dawn smiled as they kissed. When they broke apart, everyone joined Lyra in cheering the two. May grinned devilishly and threw the present she was holding at Ash. He was so caught up staring into Dawn's eyes that it hit him in the head, where it bounced of him without a sound. Everyone laughed and they unwrapped their presents.

When everyone had turned in for the night, Ash and Dawn remained in front of the stove, eggnog in hand. Johanna was just about to head upstairs when she noticed the two snuggled together on the couch. She came up behind them and Dawn looked up, putting a finger to her lips. Ash was asleep. Johanna smiled at her daughter.

"Good Christmas so far?"

"The best."


End file.
